


Definitely a Potions Mishap

by kemoiunder



Series: Tendou Satori Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, Slytherin!Sakusa, Slytherin!Semi, Slytherin!Tendou, Slytherin!kita, fluffy fluff, potions shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Kita had a thing for klutzy people, let's just get this straight. But really, there's nothing straight about him, so maybe this will be a tiny bit difficult?This is a sequel to "A Potions Mishap or Just Good Editing?" So this is the actual tutoring of Tendou by good Samaritan Kita.This is Day 3 of Tendou Satori Week 2020! The prompt for the day was an AU of my choice, so of course I added to my never-ending Hogwarts AU.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Tendou Satori
Series: Tendou Satori Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750594
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: TendouWeek2020, What We Did to Ourselves





	Definitely a Potions Mishap

Shinsuke wondered how he had gotten into this situation. No, he knew. He knew that this was his own fault, because he had readily agreed to this. He had agreed to this tutoring fiasco because he was a sucker for klutzy people and nothing he did changed that.

He had agreed to tutor a classmate. A fellow Slytherin whom Shinsuke had not had too much contact with, due to the fact that they often sequestered themselves in their different friend groups. 

Kita Shinsuke would often be with his friend group, which consisted of a couple different houses, while Tendou Satori would normally either only hang out with the Quidditch team, or his own friend group that also consisted of a couple different houses. But this is neither here nor there.

What is perplexing to Shinsuke, is that it had taken seven years to finally work together in a class, to actually have a longer conversation than necessary for basic human interaction. Sure, they had probably said basic greetings to each other, but aside from that, Shinsuke was a bit confused where the crush that Tendou apparently had on him had come from. 

But Shinsuke doubted that Semi Eita had lied to him and his friends back when the fellow Slytherin had mentioned that apparently Tendou had had a crush on Shinsuke ever since third year. But this is once again neither here nor there.

Shinsuke was currently sat at a table in an abandoned classroom trying to teach Tendou Satori the difference between mincing and dicing his ingredients. Because with seven years of Potions under his belt, Tendou still did not know the difference. How the boy passed his OWL's, Shinsuke was very surprised. Apparently, Tendou did the same thing he did out on the Quidditch field, it was a lot of guess work and faking it until you made it. 

In Shinsuke's opinion, no amount of guess work could possibly get a person through seven years of a class, but he surmised that Tendou might subconsciously know what to do, he just fumbled when he actually thought about it. Shinsuke could see where the other boy had trouble, but he would be lying if he said he understood it. It wasn't like Shinsuke was a certified genius or anything, he just worked very hard to get to the place where he was now.

"Kita-san~, I think my potion is almost done~!" Shinsuke went to go inspect the potion he had assigned Tendou to work on, which was a simple Hiccoughing Solution. It had been on the curriculum the precious year, but Shinsuke thought it was a good potion to work on because of the basic ingredient list. There wasn't much Tendou could do to muck up the potion, but he had to correctly time the addition of the ingredients as well as correctly portion out the said ingredients to get the best potency. 

Shinsuke himself was writing out the differences between mincing, dicing, crushing, cutting, and many more different terms that Tendou had apparently never really paid attention to before. He walked over to where Tendou had set up his cauldron, and briefly looked at the top layer of the potion. Tendou had not finely minced one of the ingredients enough, so it made the potion a slight shade out of place. It was good enough for a E though, which was better than the current grade that Tendou had in Potions.

Shinsuke nodded at Tendou's work, making the other Slytherin beam with pride. They had only been there for a couple hours, but already Shinsuke could see a huge improvement in the overall quality of Tendou's work. 

The only thing Shinsuke was a little confused about was the fact that Tendou had kept saying this was supposed to be a date. He didn't really feel date-vibes in the air though, so maybe it was just a figure of speech?

It was about time to head back to the Slytherin dorm, Shinsuke didn't want to be out past curfew, even though he knew the Head Boy, who was their own Sakusa Kiyoomi in Slytherin house. Sakusa would not hesitate to take points away, even from fellow Slytherins, which was what made him such a popular candidate for Head Boy; he didn't discriminate based on house. He did discriminate based on a student's hygiene though, and had taken more points for not having a clean uniform or for not properly cleaning things more than Shinsuke could count.

Shinsuke had Tendou vanish his potion, and together they cleaned up the cauldron and put away their ingredients. Shinsuke then handed the notes he wrote out to Tendou, who beamed once again and loudly thanked him, "Man, Kita-kun~ you sure know your stuff!"

Shinsuke smiled and nodded at Tendou, "Thank you, Tendou-san. You are also knowledgeable."

Tendou snorted, "I know my potions need some work, Kita-kun. You don't have to flatter lil' ol' me." Shinsuke felt a smirk coming on, but he suppressed it, "I am serious. You are already doing much better. You have a good eye for it."

Tendou turned then, but Shinsuke could see the tops of the other Slytherin's ears were a little bit red, blushing perhaps? Shinsuke couldn't help but think it was cute, but he had already had the revelation that he liked Tendou Satori more than just a classmate. Shinsuke found himself reaching up to ruffle Tendou's hair, he couldn't help but notice that his hair was really soft. 

Suddenly, Shinsuke was pulled into a hug, "Kita-kun~! Please don't do that if you don't want to date me, I don't think my heart to take it otherwise!" he couldn't help but hear the thundering of the heartbeat next to his ear, that almost matched his own. Shinsuke couldn't help but chuckle into the chest he was currently squished against, his reply being slightly muffled due to this, "What makes you think I don't want to date you?"

This started the next part of their conversation, on their way back to the dungeons, which Shinsuke thought it was pretty convenient that they didn't have to head to separate dormitories. Before stepping into the common room, Tendou pulled Shinsuke aside, "Would you date me, Kita-kun?"

Shinsuke was surprised at the lack of volume at the question, since normally Tendou would have been bursting at the seams. He readily agreed, and Shinsuke couldn't help but smile at the look of besottedness on Tendou's face. 

They entered the common room hand in hand, with Semi immediately accosting them, but also congratulating them. Shinsuke thought this was definitely a good start of something. He didn't know if he was as confident at this than he was at Potions, but once again he figured that it would turn out just fine in the end, even if it was still slightly more strange than he originally anticipated.


End file.
